Kel Belegwaith
Backstory In an isolated forest river canyon, Kel Belegwaith was chosen to carry the histories and spirits of her people; an Heir of the clan. All members of her clan of wood elves tell stories of individuals great and small, but every generation will have one to truly carry them. Memorization of the stories comes easier to her, and she will be able to call on her ancestors to defend her. She trained with the previous Heir, Pellóm, learning the histories and how to fight, but also dance and weave. Kel saw no reason to keep her lessons separate, and would fight like she was dancing and tie the stories into her weaving. Upon reaching adulthood, it was decided that Kel must travel away from their home, Ladsíros. The ancestor’s spirits needed to be kept connected to the world and their story relevant. Kel would carry them through her travels, telling the stories to those she felt worthy. She had yet to hear more than an echoed whisper from the ancestors, but Pellóm promised she was ready and their spirits would come to her in time. Kel trusted few people outside her home with the stories, but was more inclined to when speaking to other wood elves. Kel eventually met with a group of wood elves not far from Respite, and was horrified to learn that they had been enslaved and left un-rescued for a time. She wanted to stay and defend them, but they directed her to Respite’s Adventuring Guild, saying she could defend many with them. Name Etymology * Kel: means “flow away of water” in Sindarin, and a reference to Keladry of Mindelan * surname: made from beleg meaning "strong" and gwaith meaning "people" in Sindarin Stats race: * wood elf * height: 5'5" (165cm) * weight: 122lbs (55kg) class(es): * level 5 barbarian, path of the ancestral guardian alignment: * chaotic good background: * inheritor birthday: * April 30, 1064AR abilities: * STR: +3 (16) * DEX: +2 (14) * CON: +3 (16) * INT: +0 (10) * WIS: +1 (12) * CHA: -1 (8) Questing After being directed by the freed wood elves, Kel arrived in Respite on January 12, 1177AR. Musical Quartet (ends August 16, 1179AR) Kel, Martha, Luna, Naia, Tozu A drow man's husband had gone missing, and offered simple enchantments to reward adventurers who would go look for him. After a few hours of travel, the party reached Cupidity Cliffs. Behind the Cliff's waterfall, the rocks shifted into carved stone and the party found a decorated set of double doors. Behind these doors, there were statues of cloaked female humanoids holding bowls. Within the bowls, the party found four keys. With these in hand, the party was able to unlock further doors and continued exploring. Spiders of various sizes were encountered. The larger, aggressive spiders were defeated, but three of the normal spiders were befriended. Luna named her spider Toby, and Kel name her two Anna and Sarn. In the various hallways, the party found more keys which they were able to use to unlock the main door. Inside was a large circular room filled with webbing. A strange beautiful woman playing many instruments, Jorogumo, stood at the centre and directed spiders to attack the party. The party emerged victorious and successfully rescued the drow's husband. Bears in the Forest Kel, Luna, Edelweiss, Naia, Heron Rumours of strange, giant figures in the forests have begun to concern the townsfolk of Respite. Heading into the woods, during the first night's watch Kel hears the beating of large wings before the party is set upon by cockatrices and perytons. While the battle is over quickly, Kel is excited for she successfully summoned the spirits of her ancestors for the first time. The excitement was short lived, as shortly after, a group of anthropomorphic bears, wearing armour and wielding great axes, approached the party. They claim that the Respitians have taken their ancestral lands. However, they currently are suffering attacks and one of the ursine seems to ask for the party's help. The ursine lead the party to a dim cavern that eventually opens to a massive cave system that forms their village. The party is brought to what seems to be a throne room or feasting hall where an old polar bear sits on a throne. After some deliberation, the ursine tell the party of a raider who tracks their hunting parties and requests help. The party agrees, but stays in the village for the rest of the night. In the morning, the party is given a map to guide them to where the raiders last known location was. They travel for most of the day before spotting a campfire in the distance as night falls. The party stealths forward to observe and spots a massive humanoid boar as well as a collection of ratfolk. Various cages are filled with dead ursine. However, the party is unfortunately spotted and a battle ensues. After finding success, the party reports back to the ursine village. Their gratitude leads to better relations between the ursine and Respite. Mines of Madness (ends November 16, 1179AR) Kel, Edelweiss, Tozu, Sariel After the collapse of a nearby mine, rescue parties were sent out. While a strange crying could be heard, the cave was found blocked by a steel cage. In response, the Adventurers Guild sent out a party to help and investigate. Upon arriving, the party found themselves under attack by a group of drow archers. While the party briefly attempted to communicate, they did have to defeat the archers after breaking through the cage. Heading cautiously through the caves, the party encounters and defeats various strange creatures, ranging from bat-like to spiders to mimics to a harpy. Strangely, the party encounters a female dwarf miner. She seems content and cannot hear the crying. Further investigation leads to the discovery of a corpse, seemingly of the same dwarf woman. The party attempted to show her, but she could not see the corpse. Unable to convince her, the party continues on. The mines seem to shift. While some of this could be further collapses, some seem to be new tunnels revealed by the dwarf woman's digging, albeit faster than should have been possible. One of these is a spiral staircase leading downwards. As the party descends, the air grows colder. At the bottom, the party discovers a chained pale dragon being attacked by large mosquito-like creatures. The dragon is the source of the cries that have been heard. When spotted, both dragon and mosquitoes attack the party. The party dispatches the mosquito creatures, but Kel chooses to only knock out the dragon. Through some creativity and healing magic, the party unchains the dragon so it may go free when it awakens. Hunt for Alchemical Ingredients (ends November 28, 1179AR) Kel, Oso, Bicho, Heron An alchemist has heard of a clan of kobolds who use an ooze to speed their tunnelling and asks the party to collect several vials for their study. After a week of travel to the north, the party is able to easily find the cave from the alchemist's directions. Inside, the party finds discarded mining equipment. Investigation of some odd seeming walls leads to the discovery of hidden passages. The party eventually finds a room with a trapped field of skeletons. Here they encounter their first kobolds, whom attack. Due to the noise, the party ends up fighting all of the kobolds, as well as a gelatinous cube, defeating them in one massive battle to the delight of Luchadors Oso and Bicho. Kel is able to find the ooze and successfully fills all of the 20 vials the party was given. She takes a glowing mushroom as a souvenir. Missing Rangers in Southern Swamp (ends February 19, 1180AR) Kel, Tozu, Naia, Edelweiss, Lucan After too many disappearances, the Rangers' Guild refuses to patrol the swamps until they can be assured of their safety. This, as well as the reward posted for finding the missing scouts, has brought the party together to investigate. Travelling through increasing moisture, it takes the party about a week and a half to reach the outskirts of the swamp. That night's camp is attacked by a group of tree-like figures. Once the battle is finished the party alarms their old camp, but sleeps elsewhere for the rest of the night. Come morning, the party follows the tracks of the creatures. While thick fog limits their sight, they eventually find ruins of some fort or other military structure. In the distance, the party spots a pyre surrounded by strange amphibious plant monsters, vegepygmies, as well as bodies. A battle ensues and while some of the vegepygmies choose to flee, the leaders are defeated. However, Edelweiss is swallowed by one of the frogs that the vegepygmies rode. Investigation reveals the bodies to be of the missing scouts. The party spots signs of a tribe of the vegepygmies, but focusses on returning the scouts' remains to Respite. Giant Spiders in Southern Swamp (ends February 25, 1180AR) Kel, Oso, Bicho, Nails, Heron, Lucan Oso and Bicho invite Kel and others to join them in their 'rematch' against the swamp spiders. The party heads south towards the swamp, keeping watch at night. On the third night, the party is attacked by large and phase spiders during Kel's watch. However, they are soon dispatched and the rest of the night continues without incident. As the party continues down the road, they are increasingly surrounded wisps of impossibly long threads of webbing. Seeing this, the party becomes more cautious of their surroundings. Eventually, they spot spiders watching their progress. Oso and Bicho declare the spiders cowards, initiating attack by more giant and phase spiders. The party finds victory, to Oso and Bicho's delight. Breeding Hill Giants (ends March 11, 1180AR) Kel, Hope, Kuma, Vanessa, Shale, Flanko The Town Council has grown nervous about a pair of hill giants and has prepared a reward for somebody to remove the problem. Yima calls together a group in order to do so. Kel is happy to help and has spent enough time adventuring around Respite, that she easily able to recognize the location of the hill giants from the description. When making camp during the travel to the giants, the party hears the cries of wolves but no incidents occur. Upon reaching the river fed by the waterfall where the giants are, Kuma is able to pick up the day old scent of the giants. Following the river, the party sees various signs of giants, such as snapped trees. Eventually, the waterfall is spotted on the horizon. Wary, but hoping for a diplomatic solution, the party chooses to split, some heading into the trees to hide, while Hope, Vanessa, and Kuma approach openly. Unfortunately, the hidden adventurers are spotted by the giants, who yell unhappily. Those of the party who speak Giant begin to attempt negotiations, however Kel is not included in this. Eventually, the rest of the party is given introductions; the giants being named Grella and Stank. They agree to travel back with the party to Respite. As they travel, Kel takes to dancing between the giants' feet, which they enjoy. The howling heard previous nights is found to be from a pack of direwolves that attack the party. With the giants' help, the direwolves are quickly dispatched. Upon reaching Respite, Kel and Vanessa stay with Grella and Stank while the others of the party go explain to the Town Council. Bernard comes back with them and offers Grella and Stank a home close to Respite in exchange for help with construction, which the giants agree to. Cult Activities Kel, Rebecca, Vanessa, Raloran, Quas The council summoned the party to meet at the Arcanist's Tower. The Arcanists had been attempting to set up a teleportation circle, but kept finding interference coming from The Spine. Thus, they would like adventurers to head out west and investigate. As the party travels through the hills, they can see The Neck piercing the clouds in the distance. On the edges of the mountain range, the party encounters two injured Saiga. Unfortunately, the beasts cannot be saved, but Quas speaks to them and learns that they were attacked by a bear and had seen humanoids in the caves. The party finds a recently worked trail leading up into the mountain, Quas determining it was made with magic. Rebecca scouts ahead, finding the entrance to the cave surrounded by strange black grass and floating trees. The carvings around the entrance denote the Raven Queen. Strange pale elves, determined to be Shadar-Kai, stand guard, but do not seem to speak the standard dialect of Elvish and a battle ensues. Upon sneaking into the cave, the party finds a long, dreary tunnel. Exploring through a massive door, they find a crowd of Shadar-Kai. The party defeats them before returning to the Arcanists to report their findings. Kingdom to the West Kel, Hope, Leandor Finding a guild notice written in chicken-scratch from an arcanist regarding a myth, the party goes to the Arcanist's Tower. There they meet the blind arcanist, Doran, who tells them of an ancient kingdom that he has studied myths of. To the west, he heard rumour of a city that can be opened if one brings the correct book. Surprisingly, Doran chooses to travel with the party despite his blindness. On the third day of travel, the party is attacked by a group of wolves. These wolves are covered in spiny growths and seem to talk, although their conversation is that of entitled male douchebags. The party continues on for two days, led by Doran's strange navigation. Upon reaching the cave, Doran is able to point straight to it. However, Kel's doubts are limited. The party can smell a strange, earthy scent coming from the cave as Doran rushes in. Following him, the party finds a strange blue creature standing upon a pile of corpses. The creature speaks to the party in Doran's voice. He leads flying imps in an attack on the party. While fighting, Doran seems to be able to read the party's minds. After reaching victory, the party finds one living person in the pile of corpses. He shows no recognition of the party, but he seems to be the real Doran. Examination of the cave leads to the discovery of writing carved into the pillars. The writings seems to imply that the creatures were attempting to summon something. After making notes for further study, the party destroys the pillars and quickly departs to avoid the cave collapsing upon them. Plant-Like Humanoids Kel, Kuma, River, Mary, Ventamina, Raloran Relationships Close Friends: * Bicho * Hope * Naia * Oso * Tozu Non-Player Character Friends: * Grella * Stank Assosiations: * Swole Lady Fight Club * Seamstress' Guild Possesions Weapons * Raukereg (grass blade) * Aeglín (violent glaive) * javelins Animals * Kemárë (giant lizard) * Anna (spider) * Sarn (spider) Magic Items * Orb of Direction Structure(s) Tent * two-man tent * set up just outside Respite External Links * Kel on Tumblr * Kel on D&D Beyond Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Theresa's Characters Category:PC